choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Collins
Mark is one of the main characters in the #LoveHacks series. He is also a potential love interest. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Mark has blue eyes, brown hair and beard and tan skin. Usually, he wears a blue checked shirt. Personality Mark is very analytical and tends to overthink situations. Cole has described him as "a creature of routine." He often represses his emotions and has had bouts of "soul-searching" in reaction to traumatic events, such as his breakup with Amy. This is one of a series of nine patterns that Cole has observed Mark to have, another of which includes watching the film Space Jam (1996) on repeat. He can be prone to jealousy, shown when Dani starts dating Ben. He is somewhat of a pushover, as is the case when his brother Isaac moves in at his apartment and he doesn't call him out on his overstepping. Relationships Main Character/Dani Dani and Mark have known each other since college, having first met in Professor Vasquez's American Lit class. They became best friends, close even when Mark began dating Amy. They lost touch after graduation and Dani moved to New York. In Chapter 1, they reconnect in San Francisco. Mark's romantic feelings for Dani aren't revealed until Chapter 11 when he tells Brooke, but he hasn't had the courage to tell Dani herself how he feels. It is up to the players' choice to officially be with him in Book 2, ''Chapter 18. Isaac Isaac is Mark's older brother. They don't get along for a number of reasons but mostly because of their conflicting personalities. Cole Mark and Cole are roommates. They have lived with each other for a long time—so long that Cole knows "every single one of Mark's idiosyncratic habits." They bicker often, are competitive, and disagree on a number of things, but in seriousness, Cole looks out for Mark and has his best interest in mind. This is shown after Dani doesn't make it to Mark's apartment after her date with Ben to share notes, in which Mark had planned to confess his feelings to her. Cole is there to talk with him and drink scotch. Evan Evan and Mark used to work in the same team until Mark became a team leader of another team. Evan has been bitter ever since. Amy Amy is Mark's on again and off again girlfriend. They have been dating ever since they're in college. Mark wants to break up with her ''for good. Brooke Not much is known about their relationship. Sereena Not much is known about their relationship. Horatio Not much is known about their relationship. Other Looks Mark shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Mark 2.png|ClickIt anniversary party Mark Collins.png Mark Blackbourne.png|Blackbourne Gala Mark Blackbourne2.png|Blackbourne Gala Trivia * Mark is shown on the cover of "#LoveHacks, Book 1", and "#LoveHacks, Book 2". * Mark, his ex-girlfriend (Amy), and the MC met at Hartfeld University, where they all attended together. * When he was in college, he created a game called Dopey Cat. * Mark and Isaac have not lived in the same house since high school. *He resembles soccer legend David Beckham. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'LoveHacks' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Love Interests